mamamoofandomcom-20200213-history
4:44
4:44 is the collaboration between Wheein and Park Bom, which was released on May 2, 2019, as the title track of Park Bom's second solo EP, re:BLUE ROSE. Links https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXuorMMGzAg%7C Teaser #1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6JGhsOLbu0%7C Teaser #2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hztJ97XpSi8 Music Video Lyrics Hangul= 내 기분 딱히 말하자면 몽환적이에요 내 가슴 딱히 보이자면 몽환적이에요 내 감정 굳이 표현하면 몽환적이에요 몽환적 몽환적 몽환적 지금 4시 44분 울고 싶지도 않아 웃고 싶지도 않아요 잠도 안 오고 떠나버린 그대가 자꾸 미워져요 어디서부터 잘못된 걸까요 날 사랑한다 그 말 진심이었겠죠 근데 왜 나는 자꾸만 눈물이 나죠 (말해줘요 날 잡아줘요) 제발 제발 내 기분 딱히 말하자면 몽환적이에요 내 가슴 딱히 보이자면 몽환적이에요 내 감정 굳이 표현하면 몽환적이에요 몽환적 몽환적 몽환적 지금 4시 44분 4시 44분 4시 44분 눈을 감을수록 더욱 선명하게 보여 너의 모습 때문에 나 눈을 떠 (때문에 나 눈을 떠) 자꾸만 길어지는 밤과의 끊임없는 싸움에서 지고 나는 불을 켜 (지고 나는 불을 켜) 난 이제 혼자지만 But you still live in my mind 그게 날 bother me now (what should I do) 어떻게든 버텨야지 in the end 울고 있는 나를 발견하지 This is the story end 어디서부터 잘못된 걸까요 날 사랑한다 그 말 진심이었겠죠 근데 왜 나는 자꾸만 눈물이 나죠 말해줘요 날 잡아줘요 제발 제발 내 기분 딱히 말하자면 몽환적이에요 내 가슴 딱히 보이자면 몽환적이에요 내 감정 굳이 표현하면 몽환적이에요 몽환적 몽환적 몽환적 지금 4시 44분 멍하니 멍하니 멍하니 4시 44분 Woah, ye-hey 시간만 바라봐요 지금 4시 44분 가만히 가만히 가만히 시간만 바라봐요 지금 4시 44분 |-| Romanization= Nae gibun ttakhi malhajamyeon monghwanjeogieyo Nae gaseum ttakhi boijamyeon monghwanjeogieyo, oh Nae gamjeong gudi pyohyeonhamyeon monghwanjeogieyo Monghwanjeok monghwanjeok monghwanjeok jigeum 4si 44bun Ulgo sipjido anha Utgo sipjido anhayo Jamdo an ogo, oh Tteonabeorin geudaega jakku miwojyeoyo Eodiseobuteo jalmotdoen geolkkayo (geolkkayo) Nal saranghanda geu mal jinsimieossgessjyo (ooh, ooh, ooh) Geunde wae naneun jakkuman nunmuri najyo Malhaejwoyo nal jabajwoyo, jebal, jebal Nae gibun ttakhi malhajamyeon monghwanjeogieyo (hoh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Nae gaseum ttakhi boijamyeon monghwanjeogieyo (monghwanjeogieyo) Nae gamjeong gudi pyohyeonhamyeon monghwanjeogieyo (hoh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Monghwanjeok, monghwanjeok, monghwanjeok, jigeum 4si 44bun 4si 44bun (4si 44bun, 4si 44bun, 4si 44bun) 4si 44bun Nuneul gameulsurok deouk seonmyeonghage boyeo Neoui moseub ttaemune na nuneul tteo (ttaemune na nuneul tteo) Jakkuman gireojineun bamgwaui kkeunhimeopsneun Ssaumeseo jigo naneun bureul kyeo (jigo naneun bureul kyeo) Nan ije honjajiman But you still live in my mind Geuge nal bother me now (Geuge nal bother me now) (what should I do) Eotteohgedeun beotyeoyaji in the end Ulgo issneun nareul balgyeonhaji This is the story end (ooh, hah) Eodiseobuteo jalmotdoen geolkkayo (geolkkayo) Nal saranghanda geu mal jinsimieossgessjyo (ooh, ooh, ooh) Geunde wae naneun jakkuman nunmuri najyo Malhaejwoyo nal jabajwoyo, jebal, jebal Nae gibun ttakhi malhajamyeon monghwanjeogieyo (hoh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Nae gaseum ttakhi boijamyeon monghwanjeogieyo (monghwanjeogieyo) Nae gamjeong gudi pyohyeonhamyeon monghwanjeogieyo (hoh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Monghwanjeok monghwanjeok monghwanjeok jigeum 4si 44bun Meonghani, meonghani, meonghani 4si 44bun Woah, ye-hey Siganman barabwayo jigeum 4si 44bun Woah, ye-hey Gamanhi gamanhi gamanhi Siganman barabwayo jigeum 4si 44bun |-| English= If I was to say how I was feeling, I would say I am feeling dreamy If I take a look into how I am feeling inside If I have to express the way I am feeling, I would say I am feeling dreamy Dreamy, dreamy, dreamy, and now it's 4:44 I don't want to cry, hah I don't even want to laugh I don't sleep anymore And I keep on hating you more, because of the way you left me When did it all go wrong? (when did it?) I believed it when you said you loved me So why do I keep on crying? Please hold me, and tell me why (Please, please) If I was to say how I was feeling, I would say I am feeling dreamy If I take a look into how I am feeling inside If I have to express the way I am feeling, I would say I am feeling dreamy Dreamy, dreamy, dreamy, and now it's 4:44 It's 4:44 (It's 4:44, It's 4:44, It's 4:44) It's 4:44 The more I close my eyes, the more I see clearly And then I open my eyes because of you (because of you) Endlessly fighting with the night that keeps becoming longer I keep loosing in endless flights That we have during the long nights But then I turn on the lights (but then I turn on the lights) I may be alone now, but you still live in my mind And that bothers me now (what should I do?) I will have to put up with it in the end But while crying I have realized So now it's the end of our story Where did we go wrong? Your words saying you love me were true, right? But why do I keep crying? Tell me, hold me, please, please If I had to talk about my mood, it's dreamy If I had to show my heart, it's dreamy If I had to express my feelings, it's dreamy Dreamy dreamy dreamy, right now it's 4:44 Blankly blankly blankly I look at the time, right now it's 4:44 Motionlessly motionlessly motionlessly I look at the time, right now it's 4:44 Videos Category:Collaborations Category:Wheein Category:2019 Releases Category:Discography Category:Singles